The present invention disclosed herein relates to an image matching device, and more particularly, to an image matching device which matches at least two images.
Recently, research on image matching is actively being conducted for expanding the limited resolutions of cameras or aiding the monitoring of a broad region and the generation of a panorama image. Image matching denotes that a plurality of images are recomposed as one connected image. In image matching, feature points or depth information of images are used for matching two or more images.
Image matching devices require many complicated operations based on feature points and/or feature vectors. Particularly, when processing a plurality of camera moving images in real time, image matching devices are required to perform more operations. Due to this, a time taken in performing an image matching operation is increased.